


Rainy Days

by IronicGirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Hiatus, M/M, Panic! - Freeform, Peterick, Rainy Days, Shock, Swearing, fall out boy - Freeform, genereic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirl/pseuds/IronicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say bad things always happen on rainy days, and Pete could not agree more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

The rain thrashed against the window pane as though it were trying to break through. Despite being 10am it felt like evening, the sky was dark with rain clouds and thunder was rumbling in the distance. Pete was still lying in the messy bed, sheets were twisted around his ankles and he was getting goose bumps from the sudden cold. The door slammed downstairs and his heart beat quickened  
“Patrick?” he yelled, lifting his head from the pillow to hear the response but all he heard was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. His sodden boyfriend walked through the door, smiling warmly at Pete who had lay back down now and was watching Patrick take off his drenched leather jacket and pull on a large hoodie over his t-shirt  
“Come here” Pete demanded, his voice soft and his hand outstretched. Patrick climbed slowly into the bed behind his long-term boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his bare chest. Patricks head fell naturally into crease of Pete’s neck and he let it lie there for a while, breathing in his scent and hoping he would never forget it. 

After what felt like years, Pete turned and faced him. He lay his on Patrick’s upper body and listened to the slow, soothing tones of his heart beat. He felt Patrick’s lips brushing against his scalp and kiss his forehead, so he pushed himself up and let his lips settle on Patrick’s and work the magic they usually did. But before Pete had really started kissing him, Patrick pulled away and placed a warning hand on Pete’s chest  
“I love you, Pete Wentz-“ he began, breathing deeply  
“Good, because I-“ Pete laughed but Patrick cut him off  
“No, you don't understand! I love you, but this can’t carry on Pete!” Patrick’s eyes were focused on the mattress but Pete couldn't stop looking at his boyfriend  
“What?” Pete whispered, barely able to create a sound  
“I need something else right now, who knows for how long but I just know I need change” Patrick continued, slowly elevating the restrain on Pete’s chest.  
“What-what does that even mean?” Pete stuttered, sitting up quickly and staring hard at Patrick  
“I’ve talked to the boy’s and we think it’s best to take a break, from the band…” But as soon as the words left his lips, Patrick knew things wouldn’t go down well.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” Pete yelled, practically leaping from the bed to pace the room “You can’t do this-“ He tried to argue but Patrick was set on this and he wasn't changing his mind  
“Andy and Joe agreed-“ He began but Pete’s yelling interrupted him  
“I DON’T CARE WHAT ANDY AND JOE FUCKING SAID PATRICK!” Pete took a minute to refrain himself, he could see how scared Patrick was getting “I love you, and I love this band! I can’t let you just take this away from me!” He turned to face the wall as tears began to well in his eyes "Please..." he slammed his fists against it, letting out a a deep cry.  
“Please understand, for me?” Patrick asked, placing a hand on his shoulder but when Pete moved away he knew he needed to leave the other boy to think it through. 

When Pete finally came down from the bedroom, he found a pizza box and a little note on top:

__

‘I’m so, so sorry Pete. I hope you realise  
this has nothing to do with you it’s just  
that I need a break from this whole thing  
and I never meant to hurt you. I’ll be back  
tomorrow to get my stuff, if you want to  
see me you can but I’m guessing you don’t.  
I will never not love you Peter,  
You are my boy  
Forever  
P x

The pizza was cold and he didn't feel like eating. Instead he just sat in his living room and watched as the heavy raindrops ran down the windows until he fell asleep thinking about how much had changed in such a short day. They say bad things always happen on rainy days, and Pete could not agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, its my first fic on AO3 so constructive criticism please!


End file.
